comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-06 - Time With My Girl
It's not every day that you see a panther cub in Central park and not in the zoo. But that's just the case and it's caused Steve and Kat to have a section of the park to themselves. The other picnickers won't let their dogs nor children near the fell beast. Steve's stretched out on the blanket looking relaxed as he watches the park. And surely S.H.I.E.L.D. had to re-direct cat-nappers a few times too! But in either case, the introduction of Kitten and Catty has gone...well, all considered. Katrinka with her purple tipped hair flops back on the blanket and sighs. "Finally...no more screaming at each other!" Catty freaked of course, and the panther cub has never seen a feline smaller than it. They are both black, but smell differently from one another. The cub's curousity got it swatted on the nose! Course, the cub growled and flashed fangs, which caused Catty to hiss and scream and go running up a tree. The cub gave chase, which caused Catty to freak more and go racing DOWN the tree AT the cub, while yowling. The cub then freaked, fell down the street, rolled about, and then took off running. The two took turns chasing each other yelling, screaming, and hissing, until they both finally flop down in the shade somewhat nearby and out of obvious view to huff, puff, and cat nap. Katrinka of course was chasing them and yelling at them the entire time too! She finally returned to perform the delicate and feminine FLOP to her back. She sniffers. "Why am I so cursed with crazy creatures in my life?" And why does Rogers get a feeling she's referring to him too?! Steve Rogers had watched the whole show. He'd even laughed a bit. He looks down at Kat, "I sometimes ask myself the same thing. Where are your cats now?" He had a bad feeling about her answer but felt a compulsion to ask. Katrinka points toward a shadowed area, Kitten's tail sometimes seen swishing about from beneath the bush. "I can usually sense when Kitten's nearby, but Catty can still sneak up to me," she says with a yawn before opening one eye to peek at you. "What did you bring to picnic anyway?" Steve Rogers sits up, "We're not going to get in trouble for breaking the leash laws? and is She trained to come to you?" He's got his hands propped behind his back and nods over to the cooler, "I hit up that little deli you love." A quiet mmms, "She thinks I'm her mama I believe. She will come when I call. I trained Catty." In a way. A soft smile at that, "Awesome," Katrinka says. She rolls over to prop herself up on one elbow. "Give me the lovin' food baby doll," her Russian accented voice teasing. Steve Rogers laugh and grins. He pushes the ice chest over to her. He smiles, "Knock yourself out." Katrinka moves to open the ice chest, and starts rooting through it. "You could at least serve and obey, isn't that what you are supposed to do soldier?" Her snarky tone is actually teasing, and there is a soft curve to her lips. But she starts pulling out a sandwich and digging in quickly with a moan of pleasure. She then starts hunting for drinks. Steve Rogers shakes his head, "Sorry ma'am. I'm in command. It's my duty to analyze the logistics of the situation and apply my superior officer's orders and delegate to the soldiers under me." He reaches in grabbing a soda and eyes the cats, "I think I'd face insubordination getting food delivered to you." A snort at that, "I'm a special exception," Katrinka declares. "It's called the 'girlfriend rule'. You don't obey it, you get the couch," She waggles a finger at Rogers before grabbing a IBC rootbeer! She holds it out to Steve to pop the cap on. Steve Rogers laughs, "Girlfriend? I didn't think you liked the whole title thing." He reaches over to take the bottle of rootbeer and twist off the cap. Then he hands it back to her. "Only when in my best interests." Katrinka takes the rootbeer back and takes a swig of it before taking another bite of her sandwich with a playful growl. Steve Rogers laughs, "Uh-huh... I'll remember that." He picks up his sandwich and takes a bite of it. "The contractors have started on the Kitten a play area. Do you know how hard it is to find an honest contractor that meet SHIELDS specs?" "Afraid a dishonest one would sell your secrets?" A wink sent your way, especially since Rogers knows what Katrinka's main interest is in...thievery. "Maybe I should have pulled in one from the supervillian circles," her tone teasing. "I heard they really know how to keep secrets, cause supervillains are vindictive as hell." Steve Rogers shakes his head, "No no.. SHIELD provides security for the building." He shakes his head, "What do you know about supervillains? Really? I mean well I had always figured they just killed the contractors when the projects were done." "Depends on the supervillain. Who they call in for repairs after all?" A smirk at that, as Katrinka takes another swig of rootbeer and another bite of her sandwich. She mmms delightfully. "I heard of one in Gotham City, sounds trustworthy enough for repairs. But alas, SHIELD likely have problems. The pricks." Katrinka wrinkles her nose cutely at that. Steve Rogers laughs, "Uh-huh cause *I* would be willing to hire a supervillain to do my remodel." He grins, "Well there's the guys who always do the clean up." "Not a supervillain, a contractor that is willing to work for them for lots and lots of money," Katrinka says. "You know, those that work for supervillains aren't always bad themselves sweetie," a reminder about herself with humor included. Steve Rogers laughs, "Uh-huh." He looks over at the cats, "I'm pretty sure your cat is a super villain." As the couple eat their food and relax. A trio of men step out of the shadows of a foot path. They each carry a gun of some type. The look the pair over. "Yo! Blondie, how about you give us everything you got. If it's enough we won't take your girl." Katrinka laughs huskily, "Which one?" She mmms as she takes another swig of her rootbeer and then 'stares' at the guys that walked out of the shadows. She coughs a bit, "Wait...seriously?!" She starts laughing, almost hysterical really, giggling of all things. "Oh..oh...Steve, I think I busted a rib." Steve Rogers says quietly, "They're armed and we're out of costume. NO need to provoke them." He then turns into the biggest wuss ever. "Sure--- Sure thing guys. Just don't take the girl." He makes no sudden movements as he rises. Kat if she's not laughing too hard will see Steve working things out in his head. The lead thug laughs, "look at that, Blondie looks all tough but he's just another bitch." The man stepping out of shadow making a give-me motion with one hand. The other with a gun trained on the pair. "Oh sweetie, I grew up on the streets of Russia even as a child. I bite." She nips at the air toward Steve, full of humor. Katrinka's eyes then move toward toward the bad guys as she makes a high pitch whistle. "I do love a little chaos," she says with a wicked grin. She looks downright evil! And this is when a suddenly YOWL is heard and Catty leaps into the frey! No, seriously....she does! Catty leaps up and scratches and bites down on the guy's gun arm, as suddenly an ice pack is thrown from Katrinka's hand to one of the guy's heads. This leaves the next step Steve's...so much for Katrinka being patient. She looks downright vindictive! That's a variable Steve hadn't planned for. The leader goes to aim his gun at Steve and shoot him. That's when Steve starts to move. The thugs never seen anyone but a hero move that fast. Steve's moved a short distance. His had moving to knock the gun up as the other hand moves to punch the thug in the jaw. "You know how many times I get to spend with my girl? Not enough." The ice strikes the one thugs head. It doesn't do much damage but it distracts him long enough for Kat to act. The other one howls in pain as Catty chews on him. And Katrinka sets her sandwich down as she already had set her rootbeer down in the grass. She flips up to her feet on the blanket and leaps forward to KICK the gunman in the BALLS thank you very much! With the excitement all about, Kitten suddenly leaps to attention! She races out and with a ROAR goes to leap on the guy that Katrinka hit with the ice pack earlier. The guy lets out one hell of a scream to see a panther (even a cub) with long claws about to make mince-meat out of him! The main thug nursing a broke jaw and now weaponless. The cats making short work of the thugs. They're on the run screaming and crying about demon cats. The mane thug whispers through his broke jaw, "Who are you?" He says in a bit of fear. Steve looks at Kat then smiles. "I'm Batman. She's Catwoman." Then he doubles up his fist and knocks the guy out. "Sorry to cut the picnic short." And Katrinka starts LAUGHING at the mention of being Catwoman. "That is just WRONG Batsy, just wrong." She moves over to Steve though and wraps her arms about his neck and kisses him, hard and heavy! That's a good reward for a hero after all. Steve Rogers kisses her back, "Oh.... we'll then. Uhm, I thought it was funny. Best we get your henchmen out of here." He smiles, "Before the cops show up to question." He winks at her, "To the batjeep."